1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a method for managing commands in a command queue, a memory control circuit unit using the method, and a memory storage apparatus using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, data and/or commands are often transmitted between a universal serial bus (USB) mass storage device and a computer host according to a bulk only transport (BOT) protocol. Under the BOT protocol, the USB mass storage device can transmit one command to or receive one command from the computer host at a time, and the next command may be transmitted or received only after the previous command is completely executed.
The BOT protocol, however, is practically rigid, and the requirements for data processing efficiency and file transmission performance of the USB mass storage device have been increasing. In response thereto, a USB attached small computer system interface (SCSI) protocol has been proposed to address the issues (e.g., low data transmission efficiency) of the conventional BOT protocol.
Notwithstanding the introduction of the USB attached SCSI protocol, there lacks any effective mechanism of integrating the advantages of the USB attached SCSI protocol into the systems and structures of the existing storage media.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.